


The Doctor and the Witch

by iamarebel



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, a young Witch in Beacon Hills, meets the Doctor after the defeat of the Alpha pack. Two genius minds come together and create a wonder adventure. 11/fem!stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Meets the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor meets Ms. Stiles Stilinski, who is going to be his most interesting companion as of yet.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as school was finally let out for the summer. She waved to some of her lacrosse teammates before heading to her Jeep. She had said her goodbyes to Scott earlier before Allison arrived and completely forgot her existence. Stiles had been pretty busy practicing her magic so she hadn’t had time to actually go to any of the Pack meetings.

Besides, it wasn’t as if they considered her pack. She just the human who tagged along after Scoot, the weak human girl who got in the way. Well, they had another thing coming if she’d let them continue to push her around. After all, Stile Stilinski was a natural born Witch, just like her mother. She could totally kick ass if she wanted to. 

Her father’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway, so she knew she’d be home alone once again. But it didn’t bother her.

Much.

It did, however, give her time to practice her magic. About a year or so ago, she’d come across her mother’s books, as well as her Book of Shadows that held every spell, potion, and baddy she did and came across. 

\-----

Stiles had been going over offensive magic when she heard a metallic humming outside. Curious, she went to her window and watched as something began to materialize in her backyard. Quickly throwing on her shoes, she ran down and out to the back door. She stopped on the stairs of the porch as the object completely materialized. It was a police box. Before Stiles could do anything, the door opened and a man stepped out. 

The man had raggedy hair, a bow tie(seriously?), and wore(again, seriously?) a tweed suit jacket. He didn’t seem to notice her, seemingly taking in his surroundings.

“Now why did you bring me here? From what I can see we’re in California, 2013. A small town called Beacon Hills. Sounds interesting enough.” Her turned and finally took notice of Stiles standing on the porch. 

“Hello, darling. How are you? Sorry about just landing in your backyard. Sexy here like to just land wherever she pleases. What’s your name, darling?” He said walking closer, big smile on his face. Stiles cleared her throat. 

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Stiles Stilinski, huh? That’s a very interesting name. Your parents must be very unique people. I am called the Doctor, at your service.” He stopped at the base of the stairs, giving a small bow.

“It’s more of a nickname really. I hate my real name. Why do people call you the Doctor?” Stiles inquired stepping closer.

“Don’t really know, I just am. This is a nice place you got here.” 

“Why don’t you come inside? Would you like some coffee or something?” 

“Tea, if you don’t mind.” The Doctor said following the interesting girl into the house. He followed her into the kitchen where Stiles motioned for him to sit while she got the water ready. 

“I must say this is a very lovely home you have, Stiles. Where are you parents at? Out for some adult time?” 

“Un, no. Dad’s at work and mum’s…well she died when I was seven. She had cancer.” Stiles took some deep breaths in order to calm down. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s never easy losing a parent, especially at such a young age.” Noticing a picture on the fridge, the Doctor stood and walked over to it. In the picture was a couple along with little Stiles on the woman’s lap. These must be her parents.

“Your mother was one beautiful lady. I can see her in you. What does your father do?”

“He’s the Sheriff. He works a lot.” Stiles said handing him his tea cup. 

“It must get pretty lonely then, being here alone all the time.”The Doctor said sipping his tea.

“Its okay. It gives me time to-“

“Practice your magic.” At Stiles startled look, he went on, “I could practically smell your power. That’s probably why the TARDIS brought me here. You’re a very powerful Witch, which comes from your mother’s line since magic is passed though the female line.”

“Yeah, when my mother died, her powers transferred to me. I’ve been reading my mother’s books to get better control.”

“How old are you, Stiles?” 

“18. I just finished my last year of High School. I’ve been thinking about going to College, don’t know yet.” The Doctor set his tea cup on the counter and turned to Stiles, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m going to ask you something, Stiles. And you really need to thing about it. Would you like to see the Universe?” The Doctor asked, staring into her eyes.

“The Universe? How?”

“With my Time Machine, of course. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the back. Standing in front of the TARDIS, he snapped his fingers, making the door open. Stiles looked to the Doctor, who motioned her inside. Taking a deep breath, Stiles walked though the door and was promptly blown out of her mind. 

“This isn’t possible! Its-“

“Bigger on the inside, O know. This is my TARDIS, and she will take you anywhere you want. The past, other planets, other galaxies, even the future. So, what do you say? Would like to travel the stars with me?” 

Stiles thought about it. What was there in Beacon Hills for her? Her best friends doesn’t seem to are anymore, except about Allison, and the Pack didn’t really seem to care about what happens to her all, so they wouldn’t really miss her. All she really had was her father, and he worked almost all the time. So. She had her decision. 

“All right, I’ll come with you. Let me go get some things and leave a note for my dad.”

“All righty then! Go pack and we’ll get this show on the road!” The Doctor cheered. Stiles quickly ran up to her bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. In it she packed clothes, her mother’s books, and her laptop. Dragging it downstairs, she went into the kitchen, where she left her note for her dad. Once that was taken care of, she ran back outside and into the TARDIS. 

“Right, you’re all set?” At Stiles’ nod, he smiled and dashed to the control panel, pulling and pushing at different buttons and levers. Setting her suitcase down, Stiles quickly followed. 

“So, where would you like to go, Stiles Stilinski?” 

“Where do you suggest?” Stiles asked. The Doctor simply smiled and gestured her toward a bigger lever. Placing both their hands on it, he pulled it down, shouting,

“Geronimo!”

And that was when the Doctor met his Witch.

End Chapter 1


	2. Authors Note

I AM SO SORRY!! I lost my drive that had all my next chapters on it so now I have to start over from scratch on the next part! And Ive been so busy with my newest one that i just started and another one that I got stuck in head that Im trying to get out. I will try to get another chapter our asap! 

Again, so sorry guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to either of these fantastic shows. It’s a pity though. I’d have a lot of fun with them.


End file.
